Cancer patients with severe pain will be treated with transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TNS) and psychotropic medications (Amitriptyline and Fluphenazine). Study goals will be to improve rehabilitation potential by reducing pain and its aversive psychological concomitants. A two by two factorial study design will examine the role of placebo factors in TNS treatment and the main effects of psychotropic medication. Treatment failures will be offered percutaneous cordotomy for pain relief. Initial results suggest that this approach can beneficially affect variables related to rehabilitation potential in these patients.